Christmas Party
by Mitzia
Summary: Isaka invites the Emerald Department to a company Christmas party and of course, they all attend. Even though they celebrate Christmas, things get a little too hot for winter. Warning! Yaoi Lemon Oneshot with all couples!


"Hey Ricchan, do you have any plans for Christmas?" Kisa asked.

Ritsu looked at the raven haired man next to him. The end of the cycle was near, just in time for the holidays. The atmosphere in the Emerald Department was lightening up faster than usual. Luckily, their mangakas handed in their manuscripts on time, knowing that was the fastest way to start their holiday vacation.

"Probably visiting the library for some books," Ritsu said.

"Oh Ricchan. You're no fun," Kisa pouted.

"What about you? Do you have any plans?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm spending it with my, uh, girlfriend," Kisa said. He had to be careful around his colleagues. He didn't know if they knew he was gay. "Why don't you spend it with your girlfriend?"

Ritsu blushed and shook his head. "I-I don't have one!" he said.

An obnoxiously loud cough was heard in the direction of the editor-in-chief, Takano. He glared at Ritsu and then returned to his work.

"Someone's jealous," Kisa mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"You're so dense," Kisa said.

Ritsu didn't respond and made a call to one of his clients. All throughout the call, his mind wandered off to Kisa's question. What was he going to do for Christmas? If he were in high school, he would be daydreaming of spending the time eating a large cake with his senpai. He couldn't do that now – his senpai was his egotistical boss.

Perhaps he might spend Christmas with Takano. Christmas Eve was his birthday and he never properly celebrated it with him. They broke up before they got that far. Now that they were reunited, it might work out.

"Hello everybody!" a booming voice shouted.

Ritsu ended the call and looked at the president of the company, Isaka.

"How are we all doing today?" he asked cheerfully.

"Pretty good. We should be done by tomorrow at the latest," Takano said.

"That's great news! I came by to say we're having a Christmas party tonight so you all better come!" Before anyone could say anything, the cheeky president escaped the scene.

"Thank god it's a party. I thought we'd have more work," Kisa sighed.

"Speaking of work, get back to it!" Takano yelled, throwing a book at Kisa's desk. Kisa saluted to the man and returned to his work.

Ritsu put his thoughts aside and focused on his work too. Before anyone knew it, the work day was over, leaving behind little work for the next day.

"I'm so glad it's over!" Kisa said, stretching his arms.

"Same here. Let's hope the party will be fun," Ritsu said.

"If there's beer, it'll be fun enough," Hatori sighed.

"Let's go," Takano said. He stood up from his desk and grabbed the brunette by the shoulder.

"Hey! Takano-san! Let me go!" Ritsu protested as he was dragged out of Marukawa Shoten.

"If I do, you might not come to the party," Takano said.

"I will, not let me go!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Fine!"

Takano smirked and released his subordinate. "I'll come by the apartment at seven. You better answer the door." The raven haired man walked a different direction than Ritsu to do something else.

Ritsu walked to the train station and got on the train that took him straight to his apartment. "I wonder what Takano-san was doing," he thought to himself. The train stopped and he walked home.

"He'll probably come earlier, so I better be prepared," Ritsu said. He walked inside and looked at the clock. "6:15. What am I going to do until then?"

His emerald eyes wandered to the pile of junk known as his living room. "Might as well clean up a bit. Takano-san will have a cow if he sees this again," Ritsu sighed.

He began sorting his trash from his belongings to pass the time. With work always getting in the way, his trash pile grew and could put and garbage dump to shame.

"Onodera, open up."

Ritsu looked up from his cleaning to the sound of his boss' voice. He panicked a bit and looked at the time.

7:02

"Crap!" Ritsu brushed off the filth from his clothes and the sweat off his face as he ran to the door.

"What the hell were you doing? You look like a mess," Takano said.

"Gee thanks," Ritsu grunted.

Takano closed the door behind Ritsu and put his hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Ritsu panicked.

"What?" Takano asked.

Ritsu remained silent as the other man led him to the elevator and out the building. "Are you ready for the party?" Takano asked to break the silence.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ritsu mumbled.

"Lighten up, Onodera. It's a Christmas party. Have some fun," Takano said, gently flicking the brunette's head.

Ritsu remained quiet throughout the walk and train ride.

"Are you going to talk?!" Takano asked, overly irritated by the silence.

"What do you want?!" Ritsu yelled. Takano face palmed as they walked to the publishing house.

The door was covered with snowmen pictures and sticky snowflakes. Around the door was green and red tinsel and the railing had it too. The inside had white fluff in place of snow on the ground close to the wall with drawings for the winter season by some of Marukawa's most popular mangakas.

"Ricchan! Takano-san! You made it!" Kisa and Hatori both walked down the hallway to meet up with the other two editors.

"Hey. How long have you guys been here?" the brunette asked.

"About ten minutes. You didn't miss anything. Everybody's here though. Guess they're excited about the Christmas party," Hatori said.

"Well I sure am!" Kisa cheered. They walked into a room that was used for conferences that had a long table of food and drinks. "Ricchan, you need to try this!" He came back out holding two beers in his hand.

Ritsu took the can that was held out to him and took a sip. "That's really good!"

"I know right!"

Takano took one and drank it emotionlessly. "Not bad."

"I don't see what the fuss is. It's just beer," Hatori said.

"Same."

"Tori! There you are! I thought I lost you!"

Chiaki walked up to the group of editors. "Nice to see you all again," he bowed.

Ritsu, Kisa, and Takano bowed in return. "I see Hatori invited you," Takano said.

Chiaki blushed a bit and nodded.

"He wasn't the only one that was invited.

Yukina walked up to the group and put his arm around Kisa's shoulder. "Hello everyone," he said.

"Hello. Who's this, Kisa?" Ritsu asked.

"My fr-"

"Boyfriend."

Yukina smiled proudly while the other editors remained silent.

Takano was the first to speak. "I guess he just came out for you," he chuckled, slapping the speechless shota on the back.

"Wha-what?" Kisa stuttered.

"No need to hide anything anymore," Takano said, "I have a boyfriend too."

Ritsu spit out his sip of beer, his face turning redder than a stocking over a fireplace.

"We figured that out," Hatori and Kisa said.

"Well that's still something," Takano sighed. Ritsu looked at his fellow editors with a shocked expression.

"Y-you mean you knew?!" the brunette yelled.

"It was totally obvious," they said.

Ritsu remained silent to fight with himself.

"What about us? Were we obvious?" Hatori asked. He wrapped his arm around Chiaki's shoulder.

"Not at all!" Kisa said surprised. He clapped his hands as if Hatori performed a magic trick.

"I thought so. I kind of figured there was something up with you wanting to be his editor," Takano said. Hatori smirked at his boss' cleverness.

"Well it looks like this is a Christmas surprise," Yukina said, chuckling a bit. Kisa turned around and glared at him. The blonde smiled and ruffled the soft raven hair.

"What are we going to do?" Hatori asked.

"I know what I'm doing," Ritsu said.

"Me too," Kisa and Chiaki added. All three men walked into the room and took another beer.

"Time to sulk," Kisa said.

"Cheers," the other two raised their cans and tapped them together.

"Well aren't you guys fun," Yukina pouted.

"Shut. Up," Kisa groaned.

"I say we join them. No point in staying sober on Christmas," Takano said. We walked inside as well and took a can. Yukina and Hatori looked at each other and shrugged before taking a can for themselves.

They spent the next hour drinking can after can of beer without much conversation. The first three drunks were still a bit shaken by coming out to their peers, even though no harm was done.

"I gotta use da bathroom," Kisa slurred, wobbling out of the room. Yukina left the room as well to make sure he got there without barfing. He did have quite a bit to drink.

Kisa turned around and smiled. "Following me to the bathroom, eh? Naughty, naughty," he giggled. Yukina blushed and looked to his side.

"That's not what I'm doing at all, Kisa-san," he said.

"Don't use that shy act! It's totally not like you," Kisa said. He tried to walk towards his lover and started to lose his balance. Yukina came to the rescue and caught his shota before he fell.

"Let's go." Yukina picked up Kisa bridal style and walked him to the restroom which was luckily empty.

"Don't do that in public! What if someone saw us!" Kisa yelled.

"It's not a problem though, Kisa-san. If we saw a drunk person being carried, it wouldn't be a problem, now would it?" Yukina said.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"You carried me like a prince would a princess," Kisa said. He looked at his feet blushing.

"I guess so," Yukina said. He didn't know what his lover was trying to say. It was a difficult task to try and reason with a drunk person.

"No one can know that you're my prince," Kisa said.

Yukina was utterly speechless. He didn't know how to react or if it was the beer talking. All he could do was hug the little man. In his arms, Kisa started giggling.

"What?"

"Hehehe, nothing," Kisa said. He looked up at the prince like face and hastily brought it close for a kiss. He quickly stuck his tongue inside and Yukina fought back.

The prince came to his senses and pushed his princess off. "K-Kisa-san. We can't do this. What if someone comes in?" he said.

Kisa smiled and took his hand. "I know a place." The two left the bathroom and down some empty hallways. At the end of one of them was a conference room.

"Are you sure this is a good place?" Yukina asked.

"Don't worry. No one uses this room anymore. We'll be safe here," Kisa said.

He brought his prince in for a kiss yet again and this time it wasn't broken by the couple in the act. It was broken by the door opening.

"Were we interrupting?"

The two looked up to see Takano and a drunk Ritsu clinging onto his arm for support. Kisa noticed Ritsu's lips were a bit puffy and a thin trail of saliva was stained on the corner of his mouth.

"Hehehe, not at all. Come in," Kisa said.

"Kisa-san, what are you doing?" Yukina asked.

"The more the merrier, right?" Kisa asked before kissing him again.

"Wh-what? Kisa-san, what are you saying?" Ritsu asked. The alcohol made him less aware of the situation.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Ricchan," Kisa cooed.

"What do you – mmn!"

Kisa stumbled from Yukina over to Ritsu where crashed his lips onto the brunette's.

Yukina's eyes widened at the sight of his lover kissing another man. He took a step towards them but was stopped by Takano's arm. "Calm down, Yukina. It's fine," he said.

"How is this fine?! Aren't you jealous too?!" he asked. It wasn't just his lover that was in the act.

"Don't worry about it. Just let them have some fun. Besides, it's entertaining, isn't it?" Takano said.

Yukina looked at the two editors as they made out before him. The way Kisa was so skilled with his tongue and the sloppy movements Ritsu made with his was pretty hot.

"T-Tori!"

The door opened and Hatori and Chiaki fell inside, panting and blushing. "Looks like the gang is all here," Takano said.

"Hehehe, let the fun begin," Kisa said.

Hatori stood up and lifted Chiaki onto his feet. Kisa pulled Chiaki's arm and brought him next to Ritsu. Chiaki looked confused but that expression went away when Kisa brought their lips together. His hands traveled down the bodies of the two until they found bulges in their pants.

"You guys are really hard here," Kisa snickered. His skilled hands massaged the bumps, eliciting moans of pleasure from the brunettes.

"Isn't it entertaining?" Takano asked Yukina again. Yukina blushed as he watched. The jealousy slowly faded as he watched his lover work on the other two men. Takano was right: It was pretty hot.

Ritsu and Chiaki shut their eyes, too embarrassed at the act. Their legs gave out from the pleasure and alcohol. They slid down to the floor and Kisa did too to continue his massaging. The brunette's had their legs spread for easier access.

Ritsu opened his eyes and looked at Kisa. He could see the lust in his eyes and a bulge in his pants as well. With a shaking hand, Ritsu reached for the bulge, feeling the heat on his palm.

"Ah! Ri-Ricchan, why are you-"

"It must hurt, ri-right?" he asked.

Chiaki opened his eye to see a hand on Kisa's groin. He reached his hand out to touch it as well.

"Ah! N-not you t-too. That's too ah much," Kisa said.

His hands sped up to try and give as much pleasure as they were giving him.

"Kisa-sa-ahn! I'm going to-" Chiaki and Ritsu said. They could feel their orgasms approaching. Kisa smirked and unbuttoned both of their pants, taking out their crying cocks and stroking them fast. Ritsu unbuttoned the jeans Kisa was wearing while Chiaki unzipped it, bringing out his cock as well.

The three men stroked faster and faster, moaning louder and louder. Chiaki and Ritsu called out to Kisa who began to cover the heads to capture their spurting cum. They both released Kisa's cock who had yet to release.

They panted, trying to regain their breath as Kisa licked his hands clean, admiring the two different flavors of their cum. "You two taste good," Kisa said.

The raven haired shota stood up and looked at the three men on the sidelines. "They're ready," he said.

Takano smirked and knelt down beside Ritsu, caressing his face with the back of his hand. "How was it?" he asked.

"G-Good," Ritsu responded, a new pink hue layered on his face.

"Was it good for you, Chiaki?" Hatori asked, kneeling by him. The boy was speechless and nodded as he was brought in for a kiss.

"I can't hold back now," Takano said. He quickly stripped himself and Ritsu of their pants and boxers, lazily throwing them across the room. He thrust himself inside Ritsu without a moment's notice.

Hatori chuckled and looked over at Takano. "I never thought we'd be the same," he said. Takano smirked as a reply and focused on the boy he was inside of.

"Tori, what do you mea-ah!"

Hatori practically ripped off his and Chiaki's pants and entered him quickly as well. "It's incredible," he grunted as he moved.

Yukina watched utterly shocked. How could someone watch their lover with another person and then fuck them like it never happened?

"Yuki, come here."

Yukina snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his own lover naked from the bottom down in between the two couples making love. His hands were under his round ass, spreading his cheeks for his lover.

"You'll be left out. Come here," he cooed. If Yukina wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was hard now. His restraint left the building as he took off his pants and lined himself up with Kisa. "Hurry up already," Kisa whined.

Yukina thrust inside and Kisa moaned loudly. Now no one was left out of the little party.

"It feels…so good!" Kisa moaned.

"Y-yeah," Chiaki agreed.

Takano pulled out of Ritsu and he started to squirm. "What the he-ah!" Ritsu was spun around the face the other two couples. His hips were lifted and positioned above Takano's hard member before he was dropped onto it.

"Aahh!"

Takano's hands grabbed onto Ritsu's slim hips and thrust upwards, sending his lover into a blissful high.

"Doesn't that look like fun, Chiaki?" Hatori asked. Said boy turned to the side and watched the bouncing brunette moan and blush. Hatori pulled out and lifted Chiaki onto his dick so that Chiaki faced Ritsu. It might have been his imagination, but Chiaki seemed more turned on by watching the others fuck.

"Yukina, I wanna too," Kisa whined. Yukina pulled out and lay down while Kisa positioned himself on the hard dick. Unlike the other two, Kisa didn't need help in the sex department.

Kisa bounced up and down while Ritsu and Chiaki remained still, leaving their partner to do the work.

"It's…amazing!" Ritsu cried out. He tried to drop his hips as Takano thrust up, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Chiaki noticed this and tried to do the same but seemed to fail to do so. Hatori held onto his arms to keep him from falling and the ability to hit Chiaki's prostate as well.

Kisa moved quickly and moaned louder with each bounce. He didn't even need to try to get deeper – his lover's cock filled him to the brim without much help from any position.

"Haah!" Ritsu leaned forward and fell onto his hands and knees. Takano sat up and bit and got on his knees too, changing the position to doggy style.

"Yo-Yoshino-san," Ritsu moaned, staring longingly at the mangaka in front of him.

Hearing his name being called out, Chiaki fell forward as well, his face only inches away from Ritsu's. Ritsu leaned forward a bit and crashed his lips onto Chiaki's caressing his tongue with his own. The kiss broke, but their tongues still intermingled sloppily. Saliva dripped down onto the floor, but no one cared at all. They could only focus on the pure pleasure of it all.

Kisa leaned forward and Yukina sat up, thrusting faster than before. He left trails of hot kisses on Ritsu's cheek and then Chiaki's as they continued to kiss.

Each of the boys reached a hand to their overflowing members, stroking them fast as their lover's sped up the pace.

"I can't hold on!" Ritsu cried out.

"Me neither!" Chiaki yelled.

"Let's cum together," Kisa said.

Everyone thrust and stroked as fast as they could to be sent over the edge. It didn't take long before everyone was pushed over the edge.

"Aaahh!"

Ritsu, Chiaki, and Kisa squirted their cum on each other's chests while Takano, Hatori, and Yukina filled their lover's with their love juices.

They pulled out and held their lover's close. "This is definitely a Christmas to remember," Kisa laughed.

"An unforgettable birthday too," Ritsu said, looking up at Takano.

"So you remembered?" Takano said, smiling before bringing the boy in for a kiss.

"Aww!" the rest of the men taunted. Ritsu looked at their cheeky smiles and turned away.

"Sh-shut up," he said. The men all laughed at the still shy Ritsu.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is officially the longest lemon I've ever written, winning over Celebratory Drink by 4 pages on my Word document...damn...This really shocked the hell out of me. You know when you write and then you find out more about yourself? Well, I learned that it takes me an hour to write an orgy while it takes me 3 hours to write a lemon for a couple...Should I re-evaluate my life? Oh well. :P**

**Merry Christmas and sayonara~!**


End file.
